Until I Reach the Warmth
by Lady-Zukaku
Summary: AU. SasuNaru Naruto works in a coffee shop and lives in a cold little apartment. One day on the job he meets mysterious business man with black eyes. The man invites him to his office and I'm sure you can guess what happens next Sasunaru yaoi! This is Yaoi aka boyxboy. DONT LIKE DONT READ!


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. sadly...**_

As usual, I wake up in bed, alone. In the same cold apartment as always. I stare at the white ceiling  
wondering why I continue this unfulfilling routine. I climb out of bed only to stare at the white wall.  
I venture to the kitchen for a bite to eat. Ramen for breakfast, and a glass of milk. Finished eating  
I go back to the bedroom and dress. No big time job, just waiting tables at a popular cafe. With a  
little bit more than just enough to get by, I rent this terribly plain abode. I truly hate living on my own  
though. But enough mindless thought; off to work.

* * *

The train was running terribly late so I decided to run to work. Despit my efforts, I was 10 minutes late.  
My boss would have none of that. "Oi, Naruto! You're late again. I swear if I didn't need you, you'd be  
fired in an instant!" he yelled. I only sat there, in his cold office, nodding and apologizing. "Once more and you're outta here. Dismissed!" he yelled. I walked out subconciously slamming the door behind me.  
Luckily,the boss didn't say anything. I went into the staff room to put on my apron and nametag. I could  
hear my co-worker calling my name. Telling me to get tables 4 and 5. I ran out notepad and pen in hands. At table 4 were two ladies with pink and blonde hair. They were regulars so I knew them. They weren't the nicest of people. " Sakura, Ino! The usual?" I attempted to ask cheerfully. Nodding and smiling, I wrote the order and moved to table 5. zi felt my heart stop as I focused my gaze upon a raven-haired man in a business suit. Whtie collar shirt, tucked into gray khakis. I sauntered over blank-minded. Recahing the table, I just stood there. For 1 maybe 2 minutes. I just stood there. My co-worker seemed to notice this. He non-chalantly walked behind me and kicks me in the back of the knee. I lose my balance and fall, accompanied by an bang. "What the hell, Kiba?" I shout. The two girls giggled and mumbled some comments to each other. Kiba turns and says, " Stop daydreaming. I can't do everything on my own ya'know." I got up and realized the raven-haired man had been staring at me. " Please forgive me. May I help you?" I asked a little embarassed. The man only continues to stare. I can see he's about my age but a lot more mature, I admit. I can't help but lose myself in his dark eyes. "You are Naruto?"  
he asks. I nod. "Well Naruto, a black tea with mint will be fine." I noted the order and quickly walked away. I turned back to see him looking at me with a devious expression. I darted to the staff roomand locked the door. Heavy gasps escaped my lungs. I had suddenly lost my senses.

* * *

I was snapped back to it when I heard Choji- another co-worker- shout the numbers 4 and 5. Trying to avoid the customers at both tables, I hurriedly retrieved and redistributed the orders. But, as I attempted to escape table 5, I felt a hand grip my wrist. " Excuse me, Naruto" I shuddered at his voice. "Care to join me for a moment?" he questioned. I thoughtlessly sat in a chair across form him. Avoiding eye contact, I listened to his words carefully. "My name is Sasuke. It's so interesting to meet you. You seem like you want more than this. I work at a big-time corporation. I want you to come by my office. Take my card. Now, may I have the bill?" I stood, taking the card and nodding. I wrote out a bille and put it on the table only to find $100 and a note with my name on it. It read:  
_Usuratonkachi, I don't need a bill for black tea. Take out the cost of the tea and keep the rest of the money as a tip. I'd appreciate it if you come to the office at 5pm today. See you then,  
Sasuke Uchiha_

Only after reading the signature did I realize that the person I just met was THE Sasuke Uchiha of the mega-corporation: Uchiha Corp.  
I stuffed the card and noe into my pocket and ran into my boss' office. "Kakashi, I need the rest of the day off!" I practically screamed at him. befor receiving any approval, I threw my apron and nametag at him and ran from the building. I was on impulse so I had no patience. I ran home 8 times faster than I ran to work. I speed walked into my apartment and passed out on the bed.

* * *

I woke up, still cold, like any other time. It was about 4pm or so. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I removed my clothes and got into the shower. As the water ran down my skin I started to picture the raven-haired man in my mind. My hand sliding down my inner thigh to grace the prescence of my member.  
Realizing what I was doing I fell to the floor of the shower. I shut off the water, dried myself, and got dressed. I made my way to the Uchiha building. I arrived 3 minutes early. I took the elevator to the 12th floor. They opened to another lobby. At the secretary desk was a pale, dark-haired girl. She rose gracefully. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked shyly. I shook my head. She asked my name then called someone. "Sir, a Naruto to see you." I could only hear a mumbled reply. I was insrtucted to enter throught 2 large frost glass doors. The room was dimly lit. Though I was sure we were at the side of the building, there were no windows. There was a large couch to the left and a coffee table and 2 chairs on the right. In the far center was a half-circle desk with Sasuke behind it. "Welcome. Please come closer." Sasuke walked towards me. I took a few shuffled steps forward. "You're wondering why I asked you here. It's...something I can't really explain."  
"What?" I asked worried.  
"Nevemind." was his reply  
I could only stare confused. As I stared, he was eyeing me. I turned away embarassed. Sasuke motioned closer. I could feel his breath on my nose.I shivered. He was suddenly behing me. His hands wrapped around me in an embrace. Then, for the first time in my life...I felt tremendous warmth flow through my body. Next thing I knew, my body surged with pleasure as Sasuke licked at my ear. A small moan escaped my lips. I could tell I was getting hard, I was losing myself. He kissed the nape of my neck amd elegantly slid his hands down my body. One rested on my waist the other on the newly developed bulge in my pants. " You're already this turned on? I only teased you a little." he said jokingly. I could only let out a gasp as he rubbed at the bulge. He unbuttoned my shirt. Reality finally gripped me and I snapped away from him. I was against his desk now, breathing heavily.  
"...the hell...do...you think you're...doing?"  
He laughed and didn't answer. He moved in on me. He kissed me firmly. His lips were soft and his tongue traced the lining of my lips asking for entry. Losing reality again, I let him in. He explored every corner of mouth. Our lips separated leaving a trail of saliva. My mind started to blank but Sasuke wouldn't allow that. In the midst of losing conciousness Sasuke bit down hard on my nipple. I let out a yelp. The rude awakening pissed me off. "Teme!"  
He only continued suckling my nipples. When he stopped he moved me to the couch. He was in a full smile now and his eyes were glossy. "That must be terribly uncomfortable. Let me help you." he said staring at the bulge in my pants.  
"No...away from me..." was all I could unzipped and removed my pants and underwear. He mouthed at my erection. I bucked forward. He began sucking me off. I moaned in absolute ecstasy.  
"...haa...Shit! Shit! Shit!" I moaned and cursed. His head came up and he kissed me letting me taste myself. "I can feel your cock twitching. Are you ready to cum?" he asked smugly. My moans became louder and more constant.  
"F-! Dammit...Sasu-..."  
He laughed onmy erection and I burst. I came in his mouthand he smiled as he swallowed it. His naturally pale skin had been accented by a pink glow as he grew aroused as well. I had finally noticed the sexy expression on his face and his erection.I grew stiff once more. I stood and sat him on the couch. I removed his pants and underwear. I beckoned at his neglected, rock hard dick. I traced a line from the head to the back just to see his reaction.  
"Damn..."  
Taking that as approval I gladly gave him head. He whispered breathy curse words. I began to feel his dick pulsing. I was stone hard.  
"Stand...up and sit...on my lap..." he commanded  
I scoffed at the remark realizing what he meant by 'sit on my lap'. But I stradled his lap and carefully slid his dick into my ass. When it was all the way in I practically screamed. " Damn...tight...Are you okay?"  
"Shit...shit...damn teme! SHIT!" was all I could say. Sasuke began thrusting.  
"SHIIIIITTT!"  
His pace increased and I began to meet halfway. The already intense heat of the room rising even higher. Slurred curse words and the slapping of bare skin against bare skin is all you hear. I remeber the secretary just outside the door so I lean in to kiss Sasuke to prevent screams. this goes on until...  
"Dammit...Naru...I'm cumming..."  
"...suke Me too!"  
I could only grasp onto to im tightly and scream his name as he had cum inside me.

The heat slowly decreased and we cleaned ourselves up. Sasuke pulled a sheet from the desk drawer and we lie thereon the couch together.  
"Why did you invite me here?" I had to ask.  
"Because it was...love at first s-sight..."  
I kissed him passionately. "Me too..."  
_I never had to wake up in that cold apartment ever again._

END

* * *

A/N: I definitely like this better than my other story. I think I did good, ne?  
This took forever for me to do  
Likes, dislikes  
praise or constructive critcism only  
mean comments will be  
buh-bye thnx for reading!


End file.
